


Alone In The Woods

by SilverWing15



Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [17]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, I don't feel like doing tags, eldritch au, notes and tags are the worst part of posting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: Nobody likes to talk about how they got to the SMP, its better not to talk about it. Sometimes, if you're really close with someone they'll tell you how they woke up, if Dream was there or if he wasn't. Everyone wonders what it means if he helps you, or if he abandons you, or if he kills you They don't talk about it much though, because after you do, Dream will be there, in the corner of your eyeEssentially this is a bunch of drabbles all slapped together in one document because I'm not making like sixty chapters for this.
Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057121
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	Alone In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> So a new person joined the server today. V interesting. It kind of spawned this whole AU but Foolish didn't even get to be in it lmao, idk what his character's gonna be tho so.  
> Anyway, this isn't *everyone* and its posted wildly out of order but I'm not fixing it. Suffer.

they just wake up out in the woods one day, sometimes Dream is there, and he pretends to be concerned to find somebody out in the woods all alone. He takes you to the holy land and he gives you gear and sends you on your way Sometimes you just wake up alone. In the woods, in a place you've never been to before. You either make it to civilization or you don't. Sometimes you wake up alone, and make it to civilization, and there Dream waits, sword in hand. And then you die, and you wake up alone.

Nobody likes to talk about how they got to the SMP, its better not to talk about it. Sometimes, if you're  _ really _ close with someone they'll tell you how they woke up, if Dream was there or if he wasn't. Everyone wonders what it means if he helps you, or if he abandons you, or if he kills you They don't talk about it much though, because after you do, Dream will be there, in the corner of your eye

###  Sapnap and George

They been there longest, they tried to escape at first, tried to band together, tried to get on Dream's good side and make him let them go out of the kindness of his heart. Then they tried to fight him and force him to let them go. Both ways failed. Dream doesn't seem to hold it against them.

Eventually they accepted that this was where they live now, they've resigned themselves to it. But they will still give advice to those foolish enough to try.

###  Phil: 

He was once free, he was once powerful, he was once a father. But then his son disappeared, and he looked for him across oceans and across worlds. He heard whispers of people who just vanished, and everyone tells him to give his son up for dead. Phil doesn't. He keeps looking, and eventually a strange man in a green cloak whispers to him in a tavern. that he knows where the people who vanish go, he can take Phil there if he wants. Phil tells him that he does. and Phil wakes up in the woods, alone.

###  Technoblade 

Wilbur asked Dream for a favor, and despite everything that has happened between them, despite the anger and the death, Dream grants it. Technoblade falls asleep after a battle well fought and he wakes up in the woods, but not alone. Wilbur is there, he tells Technoblade about how he was kidnapped, and how he fought, how he failed, how he rebelled and established his own nation, how it was stolen from him. He doesn't tell Techno about the favor he asked. He doesn't tell him that Dream granted it.

###  Skeppy

Skeppy is a builder and trickster known throughout the land. People come far and wide to commission him, despite knowing that he will likely pull one over on them. So it isn't a suprise when a man in a green cloak knocks on his door one night and asks him to join him for a project, and with what he offers, it isn't a surprise that Skeppy agrees. It is a surprise that he wakes up in the woods, greeted by a stranger in a green cloak who might be familiar, but he just can't remember where he's seen him before.

###  Ranboo

Ranboo is known for his good memory, for his keen mind. He has heard about the people who vanished, has seen the tears of those left behind. He is determined to find them, to set things right. He asks questions, and he slowly and steadily begins putting together answers. 

He avoids men in green cloaks, he avoids lonely woodland paths in the middle of the night. But he doesn't do it well enough. he knows the man in the green cloak when he comes, when he watches him from across the room under the shadows of his hood. 

Ranboo runs.

But not fast enough.

He wakes up in the woods, alone, and makes his way to civilization. There is a man there, in a green cloak, he should remember him. He should know him, know where he is. He is know for his good memory. The man in the green cloak draws his sword. 

Ranboo wakes up in the woods, alone, and makes his way to civilization. There is a man there, in a green cloak. He doesn't know him. He doesn't remember him. Ranboo has always had problems with his memory

###  Sam 

Sam is another builder, another man of learning, with expertise in redstone, and a reputation of being far more calm than Skeppy. Its really no surprse that Skeppy vanished one day, he was always a free spirit, to say the least. The man in the green cloak says that he tried to commission Skeppy, once, but it never really went through. 

Sam looks at the plans he has made, and in his heart he knows that he has made a mistake. But it is too late to back out now, so he presses on. The man in the green cloak smiles, and Sam is suddenly standing on a beach in the middle of nowhere, the perfect place to build a prison. 

"We have a lot of work to do," the man says, "we'd better get started." Sam never tells anyone else how he arrived. He hears about the woods, about the man in the green cloak waiting for them, and he keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't' know  _ what _ the man in the green cloak is, but he knows better than to cross him. Sam is a builder, and so he builds.

###  Tubbo and Tommy:

They are happy, they have a family, they have each other. They play at the edge of the woods under the watchful eyes of Wilbur and Phil and sometimes even Techno. 

Its a good life, and they learn to fear nothing. But they should have feared the man at the edge of the woods, the one in the green cloak. The birds all fall silent around him, and they should have as well.

But instead Tommy walks up to the stranger and asks him who he is, where he's going. "I'm just looking for some things," the man says with a smile. 

"what are you looking for?" Tubbo asks

"Its hard to describe, I know it when I see it though. And when I find it, I can take it back with me and keep it safe. Would you like to see?" 

They should fear the man in the green cloak, who the birds fall silent for, who the little creatures of the undergrowth flee from, but they are foolish in their fearlessness and so they say yes. and they wake up in the woods, alone together.

###  Schlatt

Schlatt could have been a great man. Could have been a great one, but he whiled that away, lost it in the bottom of countless bottles. It is too late for him to be great, it is too late for him to be respected. At least it is here. The man in the green cloak finds him one late night, in some back alley. He watches Schlatt with a tilted head and a smile, "you could have been great," he says.

"I've always told people that," Schlatt says. "Never believed me though."

"I do," says the man in the green cloak. "But you've got too much of a reputation here. You need somewhere they don't know you. I know a place, if you want."

Schaltt agrees, and then he wakes up in the woods, alone. He's woken up in stranger places, but the taste of the air is different here. He staggers his way to civilization and he finds his opportunity, and he takes it with both hands.

###  Puffy 

She wakes up in the woods, and there is a man there in a green cloak. He kneels beside her, checks her for a concussion, "are you alright?" he asks. "I think so?" He brings her to a town and gives her a house--how was there already a house there, waiting to be occupied, filled with the sort of things that she likes?--and she is grateful. She gets back on her feet, figures out this strange world she's arrived in, watches the conflicts rise and fall. The man in the green cloak comes, and most people are wary of him, but she thinks that he seems lonely. Only a few people actually talk to him really, but he'd been so kind when he found her in the woods. She takes him under her wing as much as she can, and the man in the green cloak smiles at her and laughs with her and follows her around town. She calls him her little duckling and he laughs. she doesn't go to the woods. She doesn't think about the time before the woods, there is no way back, the man in the green cloak has told her so and she believes him. Besides, she has everything she could ever want here. There is no need to leave, the man in the green cloak has told her so.

she used to be a captain, she used to live on the high seas, forever wandering. She doesn't, anymore.

###  Fundy

Wilbur has made his tentative peace with the man in the green cloak, he's got his brothers back, his father will come for them., in the meantime he has his city to manage. They can afford to be patient. Then one day, the man in the green cloak appears at the gates of the city, a bundle in his arms. 

"I found him," the man says. He doesn't say he found him in the woods, because he didn't, he found him in some cradle or another and took him for his own. Wilbur wonders, suddenly, if he left a changeling in his place, in the way of the Fae from the tales of his childhood. "He can't take care of himself," the man in the green cloak says. 

"And you want me to do it?" 

"you have brothers," the man in the green cloak says, he shuffles his feet, almost awkwardly, almost unsure. He's holding the baby wrong, not supporting his little head right. 

Wilbur takes him from the arms of the man in the green cloak, he holds him right and the baby stares up into his eyes and smiles. Somewhere in the world there is someone wailing over the loss of their son, they won't know where he's gone, they won't know that Wilbur will take care of him as best he can. 

"Do you know his parent's names?" 

The man in the green cloak tilts his head, thinking .Will doesn't have much hope, but eventually he says, "His mother was called 'Sally', I think."

"Do you know his name?" 

"Fundy." the answer comes immediately, without hesitation. Wilbur wonders how long the man in the green cloak waits before he takes someone. He looks down to Fundy again, then back up, and the man is gone.

###  Wilbur

Wilbur searches the woods for days on end. Trying to find a trail, trying to find some sign of his brothers. They should have known better than to wander in the woods. he should have known better than to wander in the woods. 

People go missing there all the time.

But Wilbur searches through the trees, he calls his brothers' names, and he is so busy looking for their tracks that he almost doesn't notice when the forest changes around him. But the birds have gone utterly silent, and there is no rustle of creatures in the undergrowth. He looks up and finds a man standing there in a green cloak. 

"Why are you calling for them?" he asks.

"They're my brothers," Wilbur finds himself answering, even though he should stay silent. 

"They aren't here," the man in the green cloak says. "They won't hear you."

"I have to find them," Will says, he can't not answer. 

"What if I could take you to them?" the man in the green cloak says. 

"Please," Will says. 

He wakes up in the woods with the man in the green cloak looming over him. "I've never had so many from the same place before," he says, like he's fascinated. "Why did you look so hard for them, why did you come?" 

"they're my brothers," Wilbur says, what else can he say? "I love them, I missed them." 

The man in the green cloak is silent, almost thoughtful. "They are that way," he says eventually, "they have...missed...you as well."

*** 

He never tells anyone but once, when he was out in the woods alone, he saw the man in the green cloak. His hood was lowered and he turned.

And Wilbur saw what was underneath it. 

The thing in the green cloak recovered itself quickly, but not quickly enough.

The hood cannot hide what Wilbur has already seen. The thing in the green cloak retreats, and Wilbur tells no one about what he saw. 

he goes to sleep and he dreams of strange things, of loneliness and longing, of finding strange little things out there in the wide darkness. Things that glitter and gleam, things that draw him to them. He dreams of taking them for his own, dreams of keeping them, of spending years watching them live out their strange little lives. he dreams of not understanding but being  _ facinated _ all the same. 

He wakes up and he is....different, he thinks.

He wakes up and he looks at the thing in the green cloak as it holds out a hand to offer him friendship in the aftermath of his exile. He smiles and he takes the hand, the thing in the green cloak smiles back. "Pleasure doing business with you, Dream," he says.

###  Ghostbur

He wakes up and--

He wakes up and--

He wakes up and-- 

He wakes up and it is dark. There is nothing around him, he is nothing. 

He wakes up and there is Dream-- 

He wakes up and there is the  _ thing _ in the green cloak--

He wakes up and there is the man in the green cloak--

He wakes up and the man is watching him, he seems confused, but pleased. He cannot see his face so he doesn’t know how he knows that. “I’ve never had one stay before,” the man in the green cloak says. 

He wakes up and he is in the woods, alone. He knows that there is a city that is important, he knows that there are boys in that city who are even more important. 

“They are your brothers,” the man in the green cloak says. 

He doesn’t really know what that means, the man in the green cloak doesn’t either. But he knows that they miss him, and they will be happy when he returns. So he does. 

###  Dream

He doesn’t wake up, he wasn’t asleep, but he becomes aware of himself and he is alone in the woods. There are only the trees and they are still and silent around him. 

He wanders among them until time comes into existence, and then he wanders among them for a very long time. He eventually finds a way out of the forest, and there he finds the strange little beings. Some of them are dull, almost invisible, he cannot hear them well, he only knows vaguely that they are there. 

There are some that shimmer and shine and he can’t look away from them. He cannot stay with the strange little things for very long, but he goes to them as often as he can. He begins to resent the forest that keeps him chained to it. He wants to keep the strange little shining things near him. 

Then he discovers that they can come  _ with _ him to the forest, and he takes them. Some of them are angry, some of them are sad, some of them hate him. He doesn’t understand what this means. 

He takes them and he keeps them, and they are angry and sad and scared, but he always makes sure that they don’t wake up in the woods alone. Even if they don’t see him, he is there. 


End file.
